


(Podfic Art) Private Bookmark?

by davincis_girl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Digital Art, Multi, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/pseuds/davincis_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers discover that there are fans who write explicit RPF fic about them.</p>
<p>Some of them are very confused. Some are proud. Some don't understand why everyone writes the pairings who aren't together but hardly anyone writes the couple who actually is together.</p>
<p>Much silliness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic Art) Private Bookmark?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts), [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Private Bookmark?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575032) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 
  * Inspired by [Private Bookmark?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494665) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Thank you Dapatty for making a podfic (http://archiveofourown.org/works/575032?view_adult=true) of a very funny short meta/crack fic by storiesfortravellers (http://archiveofourown.org/works/494665). 
> 
> I just love how we all can take part in extending the original narrative of the source material. In this way, fandom is a very special place. We take, we give, we adapt, we comment, we share, and we keep on rolling!

[](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/4942/116201)

_Suddenly, Clint started laughing uncontrollably._

_“Clint?” Tony asked, “Share with the class?”_

_Clint kept laughing so hard that he slid off the couch cushions and on to the floor next to Bruce, who grabbed Clint’s computer to see what had caused the quasi-breakdown._


End file.
